<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rêver (Dream) by HLKent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425920">Rêver (Dream)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HLKent/pseuds/HLKent'>HLKent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Everything she ever wanted, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Peace, dream - Freeform, farewell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HLKent/pseuds/HLKent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That was a dream, it was life she always wanted and it was in that dream that she found happiness and peace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth &amp; Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rêver (Dream)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Rêver<br/>(Dream)<br/>_</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The body ached and at the same time it was numb, the lungs burned and the breathed very hard. The metallic taste of blood in her mouth made her sick, but she felt it was impossible to throw up. She didn't have the strength to do that.</p><p>She knew that everything around her was in chaos, but she felt strangely at peace.</p><p><em>So is that what it's like to die?</em> Honestly, she thought it would be something more torturous, especially for all the damage it did. She hoped to have a flashback to everything she lived, but she only saw the blurred image of Adrien and Gabriel, she could see the boy's despair and fear, just like Gabriel, but in him she can also see the guilt on his face.</p><p>She tried to open her mouth to say it was okay, that it wasn't his fault, but nothing came out. Her eyes were heavy and without the strength to fight she let herself be carried away by the darkness.</p><hr/><p>Something warm and soft stroked her cheek, leaving her slightly conscious, but not fully awake. Her body relaxed to the touch and that was when she realized that this something was actually fingers, her eyes snapped open and found Gabriel's grays.</p><p>His mind was working slowly, not knowing exactly what was going on. What was the last memory she had? And why did this moment feel so familiar?</p><p>"You woke up." He murmured. Nathalie frowned, feeling confused. There was something wrong, she didn't know what it was, but there was something wrong. "Why do you waked up at seven on a Sunday?"</p><p>"Because you woke me up." She replied closing his eyes. Her body was strangely light, as was the environment. "Since when did we wake up together Gabriel?" She heard a muffled laugh and opened her eyes. He seemed strangely amused by the question and she was too lazy to ask why he was laughing.</p><p>"This is a joke, isn't it?" he asked, removing some strands and placing them behind her ear.</p><p>"Why would it be?"</p><p>He raised his eyebrow and looked at her deeply, in a way that took her breath away. His arm pulled her close and his heart seemed to beat fast and alive.</p><p>"We woke up together since I realized that you are a lovely person to see yourself waking up to." She felt his cheeks heat up and saw him smile. "And there is the fact that you look pretty when you're red."</p><p>Feeling too embarrassed to answer, she hid her face in his chest and snuggled against him. Gabriel was hot and it comforted and warmed her. For some reason, she felt his body cold and being close to him made her hotter.</p><p>They spent the morning in bed, which was unheard of considering that Nathalie was the type who didn't spend the morning in bed and as far as she remembered Gabriel didn't either. They only got up when he said that they should go to lunch and that Adrien was waiting for them.</p><p>Surprisingly Gabriel did not wear a suit, decided to go down as he was and without much desire to change clothes Nathalie did the same.</p><p>For some reason she was acting out of character, she felt familiar and comfortable with that strange Sunday. She was not nervous or ashamed that Adrien would see her dressed so comfortably, let alone sit with them and hear him say what it was like to spend Saturday afternoon with friends and sleep at Nino.</p><p>"It was very cool! We play video games late! ”He says as if he had never done something like this before.</p><p>"Is that why you have dark circles?" Gabriel asked, but not in a scolding way. Adrien smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>"What did you two do yesterday?" He asked with the intention of changing the subject.</p><p><em>What did they do yesterday?</em> Nathalie didn't quite remember, so she looked at Gabriel hoping he would clarify what they had done.</p><p>"Nothing much, Nathalie felt unwell so we spent the day in bed marathoning Stephen King films."</p><p>"What romantic." Adrien responds by making it clear that he didn't think it was romantic and Nathalie laughs.</p><p>"You know he didn't just write horror, don't you?" He looked at her clearly saying no. "I'm ashamed of you."</p><p>"I am not to blame if my father even protected me from movies." He protested, making his father snort.</p><p>"I did not do it."</p><p>"Of course you did."</p><p>"How about this, let's see the movies we weren't able to watch yesterday." Nathalie suggested and Adrien perked up.</p><p>"This will be cool!"</p><p>"It is what you think." Gabriel commented in a low voice and Nathalie knew that in the end he would brag about being right.</p><p>After lunch Adrien excused himself and ran to his room saying something about sending a message to his friends saying that he would not find them. Nathalie sat on the bed and watched Gabriel choose the movie, she laughed when he showed  The Shining and said he shouldn't traumatize his son like that.</p><p>Adrien appeared with a bowl of popcorn making the two of them shocked.</p><p>"You just had lunch." Nathalie spoke to surprise.</p><p>“You can't watch a movie without a bowl of popcorn. And I am in the growth phase.” He justified himself by sitting beside her. Gabriel placed the film and sat on his left.</p><p>The film was shot and neither was surprised by the expressions that Adrien made throughout the film. And in one scene he choked on his popcorn because of the scare and what was supposed to be a horror movie for Nathalie ended up being funny.</p><p>"This movie is horrible!" he complained as the credits rolled. “What happened to the little boy? The evil twins killed him didn't they? ”</p><p>"Why don't you read the book?" Nathalie suggested and he open his eyes wide.</p><p>"I almost died of fear seeing this, imagine reading it." He countered by making her imagine the scene.</p><p>"It is certainly not a good idea."</p><p>"This is lighter Adrien." Your father spoke putting up the next film. "It's a drama."</p><p>"Don't have terror?" he asked hopefully and Nathalie knew in that moment that Adrien had cut the horror films of her life.</p><p>"No, it's just sad."</p><p>The Green Mile was very sad and Adrien wept from start to finish. After the movie was over, he excused himself saying he had to finish his homework and that night he walked into the bedroom a little shy and embarrassed asking if he could stay with both of them.</p><p>"You have your own room." Gabriel argued.</p><p>“Yes, but ... please! I swear I'm not spacious ”He really begged not to sleep alone, watching The Shining was not a good idea.</p><p>"Okay, just today." Your father gave in.</p><p>"How about the whole week?"</p><p>"No." The two responded and his expression changed from hopeful to upset.. Adrien lay down beside her father and closed her eyes, Wishing them both a good night.</p><p>Nathalie tried to stay awake, not wanting that day to end. It was a dream, something she always wanted, didn't want it to end.</p><p>"<em>I love you Nathalie</em>." She heard Gabriel say as he shook his hand. "<em>Stay with me</em>." His voice was distant even though he was so close. She wanted to answer that she loved him too, but for some reason she felt prevented from doing so, so she shook his hand and closed her eyes feeling at peace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I even thought of making a different ending, but nothing came to mind. Then that's it. Feel free to comment</p><p>And as for mistakes, sorry, English is not my official language, I did what I could.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>